V8.19
* VFX and SFX update for , , and |Release = September , 2018 |Related = 8.19 Patch Notes |Prev = V8.18 |Next = V8.20 }} New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) (Legacy) The following Chroma sets have been added to the store: * * * * * * The following Summoner icons have been added to store: 2018 World Championship profileicon.png|2018 World Championship 2018 World Championship (Epic) profileicon.png|2018 World Championship (Epic) 2018 World Championship (Mythic) profileicon.png|2018 World Championship (Mythic) 2018 Worlds Master Pass profileicon.png|2018 Worlds Master Pass 2018 Worlds Master Pass (Gold) profileicon.png|2018 Worlds Master Pass (Gold) Championship Kha'Zix profileicon.png|Championship Kha'Zix Golden Championship Kha'Zix profileicon.png|Championship Kha'Zix Championship Blade profileicon.png|Championship Blade Golden Championship Blade profileicon.png|Championship Blade Championship Gauntlet profileicon.png|Championship Gauntlet Golden Championship Gauntlet profileicon.png|Championship Gauntlet Championship Lantern profileicon.png|Championship Lantern Golden Championship Lantern profileicon.png|Championship Lantern Championship Spears profileicon.png|Championship Spears Golden Championship Spears profileicon.png|Championship Spears Championship Sword profileicon.png|Championship Sword Golden Championship Sword profileicon.png|Championship Sword Champion Minions profileicon.png|Champion Minions World Champion Minions profileicon.png|World Champion Minions Championship Ashe Chibi profileicon.png| On Duty profileicon.png|On Duty Jakarta 2018 profileicon.png|Jakarta 2018 The following Emotes have been added to the store: 2018 World Championship Emote.png|2018 World Championship 2018 Championship Emote.png|2018 Championship 2018 Golden Championship Emote.png|2018 Golden Championship The following Ward skins have been added to the store: 2018 Championship Ward.png|2018 Championship Ward 2018 Golden Championship Ward.png|2018 Golden Championship Ward Client * Odyssey: Extraction, the new PvE game mode, is still available from September 12th, 2018, to October 9, 2018 (11:59 p.m. PT). ;Profile page * In preparation for the 2019 ranked changes and the return of Clash, the profile page design has been revamped. A couple of the profile icons will remain empty for a while, but that should change soon. ;Normal Draft matchmaking * Also in preparation for Ranked 2019, we're now previewing positional matchmaking in Normal Draft only. * This means you'll be matched based on the position you were assigned instead of just having one rating in the background. * This should make matchmaking better across the board, and tangibly better when playing secondary and autofilled games. * We're also testing position detection, which determines what position you actually played on the end of game screen. League of Legends V8.19 General ;Movement speed slow VFX * The default visual effect for movement speed slow effects has been updated. ;Objective Steal Announcements * , , and steals are now celebrated (or "celebrated", depending on which side of the steal you were on) via chat call-outs and announcement banners. Champions ; * ** AD ratio increased to % AD}} from % AD}}. * ** Armor penetration increased to % from %. ; (Announced in V8.21) * ** Fixed a bug where he would lose his Spinning Axe if his basic attack switched to a Q-empowered attack during wind-up and was then cancelled due to Draven's target dying the instant the attack would have fired. ; * ** Cooldown reduced to 10 seconds from 12. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ; * ** Ability VFX have received a clarity pass. ; * ** Heal increased to from . * ** Now once again correctly prioritize champions and vital procs over killable minions. ; * General ** Basic attack and ability visual effects have been updated for base skin and all skins using base VFX. ** Non-VO audio has been updated for base skin and all skins using base SFX. * ** Now has a visual effect indicating its per target cooldown. ** Per-target cooldown reduced to 6 seconds at all levels from . ** passive will now consistently work when hitting a target with Martial Cadence. * ** Now properly plays his dunk animation. ; * ** Bonus movement speed ratio increased to |movement speed}} from |movement speed}}. ; * ** Bonus AD ratio increased to from . * ** Evolved Spike Racks slow increased to 60% from 40%. ** Isolated target slow increased to 90% from 80%. ; * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 330 from 325. * ** Target range increased to from . ; * General ** Basic attack and ability visual effects have been updated for base skin and all skins using base VFX. ** Non-VO audio has been updated for base skin and all skins using base SFX. * ** *** Marker has been updated. * ** *** Shield VFX have been updated. * ** *** VFX more clearly indicate the hitbox. ; * ** Minions and monsters heal AP ratio increased to from . ** Champion heal AP ratio increased to from . ** Tooltip now accurately reflects how much healing Nunu and Willump get from champions. Previously listed the AP ratio incorrectly. * ** Willump's transition to walking after he finishes rolling his snowball will now feel smoother. * ** Snowball AP ratio increased to from . ** Willump's Turn AP ratio increased to from . ; * ** Base damage increased to from . ; * Stats ** Base health reduced to 540 from 610. ** Health growth increased to 102 from 95. * ** Allies Tahm Kench has devoured will no longer sometimes be targetable when first swallowed. ; * ** Mana cost reduced to 60 from 80. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ; * General ** Basic attack and ability visual effects have been updated for base skin and all skins using base VFX. ** Non-VO audio has been updated for base skin and all skins using base SFX. * ** VFX updated. * ** VFX updated. ; * General ** Basic attack and ability visual effects have been cleaned up for base skin and all skins using base VFX. This update also optimizes her to run more smoothly on slower computers. Items ; * Ability power reduced to 75 from 80. * damage per second increased to % of target's maximum health}} from . * Movement-impaired damage per second increased to % of target's maximum health}} from . Runes ; * Dropped Soul Essence particle is now brighter and clearer for colorblind players. Hotfixes September 26th Hotfix ; * ** Heal increased to from . References Category:Season 2018 patch Category:Patch notes